


7 Deadly Sins of an Ace Detective

by RukiaPK



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, Hallucinations, Idiots in Love, Imprisonment, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Original Character(s), Permanent Injury, Personal Growth, Pre-Time Skip, Redemption, Rescue Missions, Romance, Scars, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaPK/pseuds/RukiaPK
Summary: Hello there! I'm new here and this is my very first fanfiction :3I always fantasized around about Goro Akechi getting his life he deserved. It took a different turn than i imagined, but i'm quite happy with the outcome. So i hope you'll join me on this journey and enjoy it like I did :3 i'll try to upload weekly, unless my work kills me too much xDLet's go and love Goro Akechi how he deserves it!





	1. Fateful Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm new here and this is my very first fanfiction :3  
> I always fantasized around about Goro Akechi getting his life he deserved. It took a different turn than i imagined, but i'm quite happy with the outcome. So i hope you'll join me on this journey and enjoy it like I did :3 i'll try to upload weekly, unless my work kills me too much xD
> 
> Let's go and love Goro Akechi how he deserves it!

He couldn’t understand this. How was he here when he knew, that with the Death of Yaldabaoth, the Metaverse disappeared.

How was it that he was facing that same old man behind the desk? That same pointy long nose, his spindly fingers crossed under his chin. And that girl beside him. Lavenza. Who had been split into two beings before; Caroline and Justine. Why was he here when everything was supposed to have disappeared? The same Velvet Room.

“Trickster, I have another job for you and the Phantomthieves.” Igor’s voice rang loud in the Velvet Room as he addressed him. It was strange to experience all this again suddenly. Shifting from one foot to another as he listened, he shoved his hands into his pockets and only now realized the outfit he was in. He was back in his Thief outfit and not the prison garments like he used to see on himself. “A soul is lost in the Metaverse and suffering deeply. You need to save that soul before it dies. It's endangering the whole world if you don't save it.” Lavenza spoke as calmly as always. Wondering about it, he asked right out. “Why is there someone lost in the Metaverse? I thought we destroyed it with Yaldabaoths death.” “Because Yaldabaoth is alive in the Metaverse and works to use that soul as a link to the real world.” Igor’s words rang loudly and he felt his eyes widen behind his mask. “How…?”

“I am not to my full strength, I’m blocked out and need you to go in and find out what is going on.” He gave him that same grin as when he had told him to save the world from ruin. “Alright then.” That was his only reply.

* * *

 

Waking up after that dream, was the weirdest experience he ever had. Not even the moment he had returned back from Kamoshida’s palace that first time, had been like this. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to somehow collect his thoughts.

He was called to the Velvet Room because a soul was lost in the Metaverse. And It was his job now to save that soul. //Hold on…he never told me if the others are involved in this…// He decided he first needed a coffee before he continued any other line of thought. After changing clothes to look atleast respectable, and not like fresh out of a bed, he put on his glasses and headed downstairs.

Morgana was still laying curled up in bed and snoring somewhat. Sometimes Morgana would snuck under his blanket and cuddle up to him, or he slept on the couch. So he was sure he could have a moment of silence, without waking Morgana up. Finally down in the café, he noticed it was barely 7am. He stiffled a yawn and went for the coffee machine to make some strong coffee.

A good cup of coffee later, the front door opened and Sojiro walked in. “Oh, mornin' kid. Already up?” Akira sighed and nodded before sitting down by the bar. “I couldn't sleep too well so I made some coffee.” The old man grumbled a bit. “Huh….guess it wasn't a nightmare?” Shaking his head, Akira stood back up. “I-" “I'll open Leblanc later if you invite your friends over.” Akira blinked at the old man cutting him off. “How did you…?” Sojiro chuckled heartily. “I know you, kid. Now go and text them. I'll put up some coffee and curry for you kids. Must be some serious business, by the expression on your face.” Akira smiles softly and fumbled with a strand of his bangs. “Thank you.” Heading back upstairs, he went to sit on his bed and took his phone to write into their group chat. Sometimes he wondered how Sojiro managed to read him like this. Shaking his head, he finally texted his friends.

 

AK: Guys, can you come over to Leblanc? I have to talk with you.  
MN: Morning, I'll be there soon. But why are you even up already?  
YK: This is certainly unusual, since you normally sleep in on Sundays like this.  
AK: I know, but can I explain when you're here?  
RS: Duuuuuude  
RS: My phone kept goin' off and vibrated all the time  
RS: What the fuck is going on so early?  
AT: Are you okay Akira?  
HO: Oh my, I'll take the next ride.  
AK: As I said, I'll explain once you're here.  
FS: I was already wondering why you're up and drinking coffee. Not normal that you’re up like this.  
RS: What the fuck Futaba!?  
FS: What?  
RS: How did you know!?  
FS: >_>  
FS: I bugged the Leblanc, remember? I heard him this early and wondered what's going on.  
RS: Ohhhhhhh!  
RS: Right….  
RS: I forgot…  
FS: Baka  
RS: Hey!  
FS: Better run, Track-boy. We're all already on our ways.  
RS: Goddammit!

 

Akira shook his head and put his phone aside. “What's going on?” He blinked and looked aside to see Morgana sitting beside him. His blue eyes focusing on his phone. “Well I called everyone over for a meeting.” Morgana looked at him in confusion and Akira shook his head. “I'll explain once they're all here.” Morgana tilted his head gently and put his paw on his leg. “Does it have to do with your dream?” Akira chuckled dryly. “You noticed it then.” Morgana was offended and made a noise. “Of course I notice it! Normally we don’t stay here like this and then you suddenly behave strangely after waking up.” Akira hung his head and sighed a little. “True…thanks for being with me, Morgana.” The cat meowed proudly. “You better be! I’ll always stay with you!

He remained here a while longer before heading downstairs where his friends slowly gathered. Once they were all seated, Ryuji started talking. “So why did you call us all here so early?” Ryuji asked gruffly while eating his curry. They all sat in the booth and ate breakfast while looking at Akira. “Well, I'll cut it short. I was in the Metaverse tonight. For only a few minutes.” He spoke calmly and saw all of their reactions. The first to nearly spit all his rice out was Ryuji. “Dude what the fuck!? You drank some alcohol or what!?” He was staring Akira down in disbelief. Makoto spoke up next. “This truly sounds strange, Akira. But why would you think it's the Metaverse? With Yaldabaoth’s death it got destroyed.” Futaba nodded. “And Mona disappeared on us because of that….” “Only through your beliefs was I able to come back to you.” Morgana had taken residence in Futaba’s lap and looked over the table at Akira.

“I certainly stood in the Velvet room and spoke to Igor and Lavenza. It felt too real to just be a dream. The same cold air, the prison cells all around the Velvet Room and Igor’s presence. Just like back then. When I woke up, I could even sense Arsene in the back of my mind which hasn't happened since then…” Makoto put a hand to her chin. “That really does sound real….but how is it possible though? I thought the Metaverse is gone….and I haven't felt Johanna with me yet.” Morgana jumped onto the table. “What did Igor say?” Akira scratched his neck. “Yaldabaoth is alive in the Metaverse, a soul is stuck there and we have to save that soul. So Yaldabaoth won't use him to destroy humanity.” Haru looked down at her plate and frowned. “What would that mean….how could a soul get stuck in the Metaverse? We saved the people from Mementos…” Ann leaned onto her hand. “Maybe we overlooked a poor soul actually? I mean, Japan is huge, we might have overlooked some souls.” Makoto nodded and crossed her arms. “That would be possible….we only looked for targets within Tokyo….and mostly only Shibuya.”

Yusuke, who had been silent this whole time, finally spoke up. “The question now is, how do we save that soul? We don't have the Meta-nav anymore.” Akira agreed and ruffled through his hair a little. “I was thinking the same….I believe only the Velvet Room is the connection.” “But Dude, how would we be able to even get there!?” Ryuji had pushed his half finished plate aside. “I mean, we can't just wish, close our eyes and be there. We never went there, like you did.” “We were there once though….” Makoto mentioned. Akira sighed deeply and looked down. “You're right…still.” Haru spoke up again after a short silence. “Then what shall we do now?” Akira was thinking of an answer but nothing came past his lips. He was clueless for once. Feeling like a failure as their leader.

“We should gather information on the Velvet Room and then wait what will happen. Alright?” Makoto asked into the group and everyone nodded. Besides Akira. “Akira, is that alright?” He still didn't answer and stared at the table in front of him. Ann, who sat beside him, put a hand to his shoulder when he suddenly winced and clutched his head. His breath suddenly caught up and he gasped. Morgana leapt across the table. “Akira?” Ryuji blinked at him. “What's wrong?” He was already on his feet to reach across the table.

And before anyone else could ask further, Akira suddenly passed out onto the table with a thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo Chapter 1 is done! Please don't be too harsh with the critics, since it's my first fanfic. I'll see you again next update!


	2. Forgotten Lands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too hyped to keep the second chapter to myself lol xD  
> So here you go! I hope you'll enjoy the update!

Standing in the Velvet Room again, Akira stared around in confusion. How did it happen  _again_!? Last time he had been asleep, but this time he was wide awake in the cafe with his friends before he passed out suddenly. Wait....passed out?

“I brought you here, Trickster. You can only enter here through your dreams.” Igor sat at his table again.

Akira steeled his expression and had his hands back in his pockets. “And how are we supposed to come here? Willingly or do you always get us?”

Lavenza stepped up to him. Carrying her big heavy grimoire. “The other Phantomthieves will awaken here soon, like you. Once you're all together, we will send you off to Mementos.” Akira nodded somewhat and Igor already continued to explain. “My powers are limited, I can't give you a Meta-Nav like last time. However, will you be able to enter the Velvet Room whenever you fall asleep. And through here, you'll enter Mementos.”

“How will the others awaken here?” He really worried about his friends having to pass out like he did. “The same way as you. During sleep.” Lavenza smiled softly at him and Akira raised an eyebrow. “I wasn't sleeping just now.”

Igor laughed softly. “That was my doing, I made you pass out to bring you here. Time is running and the lost soul is slowly dying. You have to hurry and save it.” “Who am I even saving?” Akira atleast wanted that much information.

“I don't know. As I said, my powers are limited. I can only sense the poor soul and it's dying a little more with every passing day.”

Akira processed all that and sighed softly. “Alright. So, are you getting the others here too now?”

Igor grinned at him. “One thing after another.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Akira? Akira!!!” Ann was shaking him slightly in panic. Makoto jumped up and reached over the table to Akiras neck. Trying to find his pulse; she soon sighed in relief. “He only passed out…”

Ryuji growled. “What the fuck man…?!”

Next, Haru grabbed her head and made an uncomfortable sound before she slumped together beside Akira. Also passed out.

Freaking out now, Ryuji jumped up. “This is crazy!? What's happening!?”

But before he got an answer, one after another passed out now. Standing as the last, he felt blackness taking over his vision and he sat down with a flop. “Oh fucking bullshit…” His head falling forward on the table.

 

Some noises erupted behind Akiras back and he turned around towards the cells. Seeing every one of his friends awakening in there and coming out in confusion. He smiled though, when he saw they were alright.

Makoto looked around in curiosity and Yusuke glanced around as well. Holding up his frame hands soon. “This certainly is a sight to behold….very beautiful!”

Futaba gasped and immediately analyzed this place. “This is exactly like last time!”  
Ann put her hand to her hip when she stood with Akira. “So, we're back again….and who is it that we have to save?”

Lavenza spoke up for Igor and caught everyone's attention. “As my master already said, his powers are limited and you'll enter Mementos through here. For now, let me bring you to the door.” She walked off towards the back of the Velvet room where some big stairs led up towards a heavy door.

Ryuji scratched his neck somewhat. “Damn….I didn't think we'd come back here like this…”  
Akira looked at him and nodded. “I know. But lets go. That soul is our target now.”

He walked ahead and the other Thieves followed him. Gathering at the big door, Lavenza looked up at them. “You'll find the Metaverse has changed. Beyond here lies what used to be Mementos. But be careful, Yaldabaoth is worse here than in the real world. So, you might encounter Shadows of people who are long dead. His specialty are hallucinations along with those shadows. So please, don't fall for any of his tricks and save the poor soul he's playing with.”

Ryuji bumped his fists together and grinned widely. “Oh, hell yeah! Time to kick some ass! I've missed this!”

Lavenza opened the door now. “Good luck and stay safe.”

Akira nodded towards her and flashed her a smile before he walked off into the old Mementos.

 

At first they really thought it was just as they used to see it. Monsters, the walls reminding of the inside of some stomach with the red big veins curling along the walls, floor and ceiling. If you could even call it a ceiling.

But something was still different as the thieves walked around to get a better look. The shadows that used to be here, were big and somewhat dumb to notice them. This time though, the shadows resembled people. Some were disabled while others looked downright horrifying with no skin or their organs dangling out of their stomachs. This sight was not for the weak hearted.

Akira swallowed heavily and kept a straight face. Sure this was alarming him how this came to be, but their priority now, was to find the poor soul. “Oracle, can you scan the area for anything?”  
Futaba immediately called up her screens and gasped suddenly. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at the orange haired nerd. Haru and Makoto first speaking up. “What is it, Futaba-chan?” “What's wrong Futaba?”

The nerd gulped again and looked back at them finally. “I ran a scan over the whole Metaverse. Or Mementos, whatever. Unlike back then, I didn't get a block signal. I can see all 7 areas of Mementos. But this time, they somehow each have their own world with what looks like a palace. I can't tell how big the palaces are, until we're in that area. But I can still see them already.”

Akira nodded at the information and asked. “What about the lost soul? Can you read it? And how far are we from it?”

Futaba hurriedly tapped away on her screens before she answered. “Right now, the soul is in the 5th area, Akzeriyyuth. Not in the palace though.”

Morgana poked in from Futabas feet. “And where are we right now?”

Futaba immediately answered. “Sheriruth, 7th area.” Morgana ran a little off and transformed into the well known bus. “Then jump in and let's go.”

Everyone slowly shuffled in, when Futaba suddenly gasped and cried out. “What!? W-what is that reading!?” She was still standing outside of the bus.

Akira immediately jumped out and ran to her side. “What's wrong?” Futaba was slightly trembling and gripped onto Akiras sleeve. “There's a huge red dot on the map. It moves rapidly and across paths that shouldn't be able to cross. He's like a ghost with the speed of light!”  
Akira frowned a bit and led her slowly to the Mona-car. “Then we better hurry and find that soul so we can avoid that thing.”

He bit his lip and hoped that they’d make it. He didn’t want to fail now after they were reunited like this.

 

* * *

 

 

_He didn't want this anymore. If this was hell, then he knew he deserved it. But he found himself growing weaker. Unable to hold up for much longer. He hated his life. But most of all, he hated himself. How often had he tried to end his life but it wouldn't work. Someone wanted him alive, someone wanted him to suffer. To atone for all the crimes and murders he did. He wished it would end though. Looking back, he really saw no way to continue anymore._

 

How stupid had he been to even think that? He would get out of here. He would kill the bastard for daring to play with him. No matter what it would cost him.

He tilted his head and looked around. //Akzeriyyuth…I should hurry and not stay here too long.// Heaving his body up, his belts over his legs and arms clacked against each other. His bodysuit looked like a total mess of vomit, blood, dirt and their usual design of stripes in dark blue and dark grey. He had often switched his outfit with the white one, but the white offended him. How could he walk around in such a princely outfit when he was a serial killer? So he stuck to the dark outfit with the helmet. Oh the helmet….it suffered a lot. A huge crack ran along the side from the front to the back. His windshield was cracked as well, obscuring his vision. He learned to use the obscured vision reflections to his advantage. Though it was still annoying him, if he was honest.

Walking out of his hiding place, which had been an alleyway of Shibuya, he rushed to get out of this world to head to the next. Just a little more and he could rest in the next world and hide from the Reaper.

“Where do you think you're going?” The voice called out and he winced. Stopping dead in his tracks. “The famous Ace Detective is running away again? I caught you each time. Now come here so you can pay me back!” The voice belonged to the elderly artist who used to teach Yusuke Kitagawa. He wore the same gaudy golden outfit like his shadow. Together with that disgusting makeup on his face.

He gulped and tried to run, but the shadows were far too fast and caught him. Panic rose in him and his eyes widened. “I'LL KILL YOU!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Maaaaaaaaaan when are we there already? My ass hurts!” Ryuji complained from the backseat of the car.  
“Well sorry that the track trails are so bumpy! It hurts me too, Ryuji!” Morgana snapped back through the radio speakers.

Haru spoke in calmly. “Let's not fight alright? Futaba-chan, how much further is it?” Futaba sat in the front with Makoto, driving the car, and Akira. “Just ahead should be the way to the world of Akzeriyyuth. Within that world is also a palace.”

Akira turned his head towards his friends. “Be prepared everyone.”

Makoto drove through what seemed to be a black and red swirling portal. On the other side, they all stumbled and fell to the ground. Morgana no longer a car.

“Hey what the fuck!? Why did you change back suddenly!? That hurt!!”  
Morgana groaned a little. “I didn't do anything!”

Ann sat up and rubbed her head. “Futaba, what are your readings?”  
Futaba sat among them cross legged. “Blank. My readings are jammed. I can't read anything at all. I was blocked out.”  
Makoto was the first to get to her feet. “I guess we'll have to go by foot then. And someone doesn't want us to interfere with something. So we must be on the right way.”

Akira finally stood as well and put his hands in his pockets. “Right. Let's get going everyone.”

The group scrambled to their feet and took in their surroundings. “This is Shibuya isn't it..?” Ann asked as they slowly started walking. It looked deserted. Shop windows broken down and taken over by nature sometimes.  
“It reminds me of those apocalypse movies, when the world came to an end without humans.” Haru brought in and walked with them.

 

Some time later they found an old tv shop with a lot of tvs behind the broken glass window. The tvs were running and showing old footage of the Phantomthief cases, their victims and even the old calling card for Shido.

“This is crazy….that's old news and it's still here. And how the hell can the tv work with no electricity?” Ryuji stared intently at the tv screens.

“Who said here's no electricity? This is a cognitive world after all. Everything is possible.” Morgana just had to correct him.

“It is interesting though. The contrast between a deserted world and running tvs. It's intriguing!” Yusuke was his usual eccentric self and smiled softly.

Akira turned away from the tvs after looking too long. “We should continue everyone-"

 

“I'LL KILL YOU!”

 

Akiras words were cut off by a loud scream. Everyone spun around and stared in the direction of the scream. “What the hell was that?” Ryuji wondered and walked to Akiras side.

Akira nodded and clenched his fists. “I believe we found the lost soul. Let's hurry!”

 

* * *

 

 

He was down on his knees and held upright by his arms and a hand on his helmet to make him look up. He glared at the old artist and struggled in their grip.

“Now now, we played a lot of times, so relax. Maybe I'll paint you again? To give you a reminder of what you are.” The old artist drawled with a sick perverted grin.

A kick landed in his stomach and he sure heard an ugly sound. Bones cracking. He inhaled sharply and spat out blood after a moment. Coughing to breathe somewhat steadily. He had enough of this bullshit.

He suddenly grinned and yelled out. “PERSONA!” Blue flames burst out around him and the shadows were blown off him. But not for long. He grabbed his gun and shot down several shadows. He was surrounded by them and there seemed to appear more and more as he fought on.

 

* * *

 

 

“Over there!” Ann cried out while they ran. They heard gunshots and saw a crowd of shadows surrounding someone. They all ran faster and started to take those shadows down.

 

Madarame clicked his tongue and growled. “Damn those brats….I'll come back for you another time.” He disappeared in a huff of smoke and left him behind with the dead shadows.

“Get back you bastard!” He growled and clutched his helmet in one hand. “Dammit….” The sudden sound of gasps, made him spin around and point his gun at the people he hadn't seen in a while. “Oh it's this again….really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slowly getting somewhere, huh? Also, found out who the poor soul is, haha?
> 
> I'm doing my best and keep going!  
> So, see you next update!


	3. Unwinding Vines of Reawakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long. I had a lot of things going on like work problems, conventions, dance contests and cosplay planing. I'll try to do better and will upload two chapters today to make up for it!

_He didn't want this anymore. If this was hell, then he knew he deserved it. But he found himself growing weaker. Unable to hold up for much longer. He hated this life, this world and all its people._

_But most of all, he hated himself._

_How often had he tried to end his life but it wouldn't work? Someone wanted him alive, someone wanted him to suffer. To atone for all the crimes and murders he committed._

_He wished it would end though. Looking back, he really saw no way to continue anymore. Hoping it would end already...._

 

* * *

 

How stupid had he been to even think that? He would get out of here and kill the bastard for daring to play with him. No matter what it would cost him.

Looking around the sidealley of Shibuya, he tilted his head. //I should hurry and not stay too long in Akzeriyyuth.// Heaving his body up, his belts over his legs and arms clacked against each other. His bodysuit looked like a total mess of vomit, blood, dirt and their usual design of stripes in dark blue and dark grey.   
He had often switched his outfit with the white one, but the white offended him. How could he walk around in such a princely outfit when he was a serial killer?

So he stuck to the dark outfit with the helmet. Oh the helmet....it suffered a lot. A huge crack ran along the side from the front to the back. His windshield was cracked as well, obscuring his vision somewhat. He learned to use the obscured vision reflections to his advantage. Though it was still annoying him as a perfectionist, if he was honest.

Walking out of his hiding place, he rushed to get out of this world to head to the next. Just a little more and he could rest in the next world and hide from the Reaper. But fate wasn't really on his side....

“Where do you think you're going?” A voice called out and he winced. Stopping dead in his tracks. “The famous Ace Detective is running away again? I caught you each time when you ran away. Now come here so you can pay me back!” The voice belonged to the known elderly artist who used to teach Yusuke Kitagawa. He wore the same gaudy golden outfit like his shadow. With that disgusting makeup on his face.

He gulped and tried to run, but the shadows were far too fast and caught him. Panic rose in him and his eyes widened. “I'LL KILL YOU!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Maaaaaaaaaan when are we there already? My ass hurts!” Ryuji complained from the backseat of the car.   
“Well sorry that the track trails are so bumpy! It hurts me too, Ryuji!” Morgana snapped back through the radio speakers.

Haru spoke in calmly. “Let's not fight alright? Futaba-chan, how much further is it?” Futaba sat in the front with Makoto, who drove the car, and Akira. “Just ahead should be the way to the world of Akzeriyyuth. Within that world is also a palace.”

Akira turned his head towards his friends. “Be prepared everyone.”

Makoto drove through what seemed to be a swirling mess of a portal. On the other side, they all stumbled and fell to the ground. Morgana no longer a car.

“Hey what the fuck!? Why did you change back suddenly!? That hurt!!” Morgana groaned a little. “I didn't do anything!”

Ann sat up and rubbed her head. “Futaba, what are your readings?” Futaba sat among them cross legged. “Blank. My readings are jammed. I can't read anything at all. I was blocked out.” Makoto was the first to get to her feet. “I guess we'll have to go by foot then. Someone doesn't want us to interfere with something, so we must be on the right way.”

Akira finally stood as well and put his hands in his pockets. “Right. Then let's get going everyone.”

 

The group scrambled to their feet and took in their surroundings. “This is...Shibuya isn't it..?” Ann asked as they slowly started walking. It looked deserted. Shop windows broken down and taken over by nature sometimes. “It reminds me of those apocalypse movies of when the world came to an end without humans.” Haru commented and walked with them.

Some time after walking around, they found an old tv shop with a lot of tvs behind the broken glass window. The tvs were running and showing old footage of the Phantomthief cases, their victims and even the old calling card for Masayoshi Shido.

“This is crazy….that's old news and it's still here. And how the hell can the tv work with no electricity?” Ryuji stared intently at the tv screens.   
“Who said here's no electricity? This is a cognitive world after all. Everything is possible.” Morgana just had to correct him.   
“It is interesting though. The contrast between a deserted world and running tvs. It's intriguing!” Yusuke was his usual eccentric self and smiled softly.

Akira turned away from the tvs after looking too long. “We should search fo-"

 

“I'LL KILL YOU!”

 

Akiras words were cut off by a loud scream. Everyone spun around and stared in the direction of the scream. “What the hell was that?” Ryuji walked to Akiras side.   
“I believe we found the lost soul. Let's hurry!” Leading the group, Akira ran ahead, following the voice.

 

* * *

 

He was down on his knees and held upright by his arms and a hand on his helmet to make him look up. He glared at the old artist and struggled in their grip.

“Now now, we played a lot of times, so relax. Maybe I'll paint you again? To give you a reminder of what you are.”

A kick landed in his stomach and he sure heard an ugly sound. Bones cracking. He inhaled sharply and spat out blood after a moment. Coughing to breathe somewhat steadily. He had enough of this bullshit. He suddenly grinned and yelled out. “PERSONA!” Blue flames burst out around him and the shadows were blown off him. But not for long. He grabbed his gun and shot down several shadows. He was surrounded by them and there seemed to appear more and more as he fought on.

 

“Over there!” Ann cried out while they ran. They heard gunshots and saw a crowd of shadows surrounding someone. They all ran faster and started to take those shadows down.

Madarame clicked his tongue and growled. “Damn those brats….I'll come back for you another time.” He disappeared in a puff of smoke and left him behind with the dead shadows. “Get back you bastard!” He growled and clutched his helmet in one hand. “Dammit....” The sudden sound of gasps, made him spin around and point his gun at the person he hadn't seen in a while. “Oh it's this again...huh?"

 

* * *

 

The shadows suddenly disappeared and left a person standing. At first Akira thought it was a joke, but when the person turned around and pointed his gun at them, he didn't know what to think.

Futabas jaw dropped while everyone else stared in the same way.

Akira found his voice the fastest. “Akechi…? Is that you?”

Akechi glared and narrowed his eyes. “Playing dumb with me now huh? I saw you several times now. You won't faze me with that anymore.” He cocked the gun, ready to shoot.

Akira quickly pulled his hands up in defense. “Calm down, okay? I don't know what you're talking off.”

Akechi snapped and yelled. “Stop the innocent act, Yaldabaoth!!!”

It clicked in Akiras head suddenly. “You're the lost soul we're supposed to save...”

Akechi raised an eyebrow. “Lost soul? Save? Come on, what play are you doing!?”

Akira quickly shook his head. “Akechi listen, we're not some illusions of Yaldabaoth. We came here to save you. Igor and Lavenca sent us.”

Akechi hesitated a moment. “You told me that already. It worked last time, but not this time.” His finger itched to pull the trigger, when his ears picked up the sound of rattling chains and heavy oppressive footsteps which shook the ground.

Akechi paled and dropped his arm. He started shaking and looking around frantically.

Ryuji stumbled a bit. “What the fuck is happening?” Akechi yelled out. “That's the Reaper! Dammit I stayed too long....I've got to get to the next world before he gets me.” He started running and the Phantomthieves followed him. After a few meters Akechi yelled at them. “Stop following me! Are you stupid!?”  
Akira managed to get to his side and looked at him. Running beside him. “I told you, we came here to save you. So we will do just that.”

Akechi looked away and kept running. “That stupidity certainly can only belong to you, Kurusu. No shadow of Yaldabaoth was this accurate…”  
Akira grinned softly. “I'll take that as a compliment. Now let's hurry. We can bring you back out of the Metaverse.”

 

No words followed until they jumped through the portal and stood on the track rails of Mementos. Everyone panted and caught their breath before Akechi started walking off.

Makoto called after him. “Where do you think you're going?”

Akechi stopped and didn't turn around. “That would be none of your concern.”

Haru spoke up. “You atleast owe us an explanation. Why were you here all this time?”

Akechi clenched his fists and calmed his voice down somewhat. “I couldn't leave. I don't have my cellphone to use the Meta-nav.”

Ann tilted her head. “Neither do we have the Meta-nav and we got here through the Velvet room.”

Akechi winced and slowly turned around. “The Velvet room is around here? I searched every centimeter of this place and couldn't find it.”

Morgana crossed his little arms. “Well it could be you were deceived and it stayed hidden from your sight.”

Futaba chirped in suddenly. “Guys, the Reaper is approaching super fast! We should hurry already!”

Morgana nodded and immediately transformed into the car. Everyone jumped in, but Akechi just stared at them.

Akira got back out and held his hand out to Akechi. “Come with us. We'll get you out of here for good.”

Akechi held his gaze for a moment before he looked down. “Why do you want to save me? I killed Sakura-sans and Okumura-sans parents. I betrayed you and killed you too. So why would you get me out of here? For revenge? Want to take me to the police?”

Akira kept holding out his hand towards him. “Akechi please. We thought you're dead and we all felt bad for not saving you at Shidos palace. Sure you did some unforgivable things, but we also knew you were his victim as well. Just like us. So please come with us. With me.” His voice grew softer and he stepped a little closer to him, taking Akechis hand carefully. The brunette didn't push him away and slowly lifted his gaze. His eyes bore so much pain. which Akira had never seen in him before. “You're so naïve....” Akechi muttered.

Akira cracked a small smirk. “I know. That's one of my traits.” He winked and Akechi groaned. “Just as insufferable as always...fine.” He was too weak to even argue anymore and finally followed him into the car.

It was tense somewhat. The group was relieved to have finished their job, but it also brought back the ugly feelings towards the murderer and traitor among them.

 

The drive to the Velvet room was silent except Futabas navigation commands to Makoto. Akechi silently stared out of the window and hadn't said any word since he entered. Ryuji felt like going crazy and spoke up. “Yo dude....you can take the helmet off here. It must be uncomfortable.”

Akechi hesitates a second before he answered calmly. “I rather keep it on. Thank you.”

Ryuji bit his tongue and crossed his arms. That guy was driving him nuts already.

Finally they came to a halt at the door and everyone got out.

Akechi raised an eyebrow and looked around. “So....we're in a deadend.”

Futaba groaned a little. “No, dummy. The door is right here to the Velvet room.” She grabbed it and flung it open.

Akechi backed away and stared at the sudden open door he hadn't seen before.

Morgana thought a little. “So he was really deceived to stay here....”

Akira patted Akechis shoulder. “Let's go back. You've been here long enough.”

 

Lavenca greeted them, without Igor at the table. The seat was vacant. Makoto spoke up what everyone thought. “Where is Igor?”

Lavenca smiled softly at them. “Master had to leave because he got busy. I welcome you all back. And good work in retrieving the lost soul.”

Akechi felt awkward as he stood among the Thieves like this. It reminded him of their time in Saes palace when he was one of their team. And not the traitor he truly is.

“In his place, I will send you all back home, together with the lost soul. Welcome back, Goro Akechi. You did a formidable job of surviving for all this time.” Lavenca took the grimoire and opened it before the Thieves noticed a glow around them and everything turned black.

Akiras last gaze had fallen onto Akechi who looked terribly in pain all of a sudden.

 

* * *

 

 

Stirring filled the quiet café and the teenagers slowly awoke one after another. Their bodies felt sore from the positions they found themselves in.

Futabas laughter rang out and they found the source. Ryuji had passed out in his half empty plate of curry. So now his face was completely smeared with it. He cursed and hurried to wipe it off before anyone made a picture of it.

 

Akira stood up when a sinking feeling suddenly gripped his heart. “Where is Akechi?”

The others realized the Detective wasn't among them like they thought. Also did they notice now that Sojiro stood behind the bar and looked at them with interest. “Mind tellin’ me why you kids were passed out for hours and nothing could wake you? If you got your hands on drugs, you'll be-"

They had come clean with Sojiro a long while back before Akira had been arrested for the Phantomthieves. So now he didn't hide anything. “We were in the Metaverse and just saved Akechi. But he should be here with us...”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. “Akechi? You mean _Goro_ Akechi? That Ace Detective that killed you?” Akira nodded. “He was trapped in the Metaverse all this time.”

A long sigh left Sojiros mouth. “Well he didn't appear here.”

Morgana jumped onto the table. “Maybe he's somewhere around here in Yongen-Jaya. We should look for him before he escapes.”

 

The group split up into teams of 2 people. Akira and Morgana. Ryuji and Ann. Futaba and Yusuke. Makoto and Haru.

Sojiro kept the café closed today and waited for them to come back. It worried him and he wanted to know more since this all was way too sudden for him.

 

The teams split up to search Yongen-Jaya separately. Yusuke and Futaba searched around the Sakura residence. Ann and Ryuji headed down the mainroad to the train station in case he might’ve run off. Akira and Morgana checked the alleyways around Takemis clinic.

Haru and Makoto walked from Leblanc to the left and searched all the side alleyways.

 

Yusuke and Futaba found nothing and slowly headed over to regroup with Akira and Morgana. Those two had found nothing either. The tension already growing amongst them, coupled with Akiras worry for the Detective.

Ann and Ryuji weren’t successful either and joined the others near the Secondhand shop. They were almost heading back to Leblanc, when a startling loud scream echoed through the streets. Akira immediately rushed towards the source.

 

It was Harus voice, no doubt about it.


	4. Welcoming back a Broken Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter today~

Excruciating pain was all he felt right now. This was not like any other time when he got hurt.  
It was completely different than all the times he felt like being burnt alive. The smell was missing this time either. And if he thought about it for a second, something was really wrong here.  
  
A painful moment later, he managed to open an eye and tried to focus on his surroundings. //This is not Leblanc…// But he was in his _uniform_ , that much was for sure. He tried to move and only groaned in pain and had to stay in this position. It was annoying and driving him mad already.

 

* * *

 

 

Skidding to a halt, the group arrived behind the two women and stared at the sight in front of them. Slumped against the wall sat a body that was almost beyond recognition. Light brown dirty hair was so matted, it looked impossible to save. The clothes used to be a beige blazer with a white button shirt. The striped tie was loose and his shirt and jacket torn in many places. Blood and vomit covered his clothes and his shoes had holes in their soles. The only thing that was intact, was his attache-case.

And as if his attire wasn’t bad enough, his skin was a sickly blueish white. His veins stood out way too heavily and he was very very thin. Alarmingly thin. His eyes looked lifeless and bloodshot.

To put it short-

“He looks almost dead…” Futaba mentioned from the back and gulped heavily. Haru clasped a hand over her mouth and had to move back from the scene. Makoto helped her, but still kept an eye on Akechi.

Akira got to Akechis side and snaked his arms around his waist and under his knees. “Someone notify Takemi, I’ll carry him. Also please take his attache-case.” He stood up and held the Detective closely. The brunettes head limply leaned on Akiras shoulder and he hoped he’d survive.

Yusuke took the case and Ryuji called the doctor right away. Turning around, Akira made his way towards the clinic with Akechi in his arms.

 

It was gladly around the corner so they didn’t take long before they stood in the clinic. Takemi was staring at the group, before her eyes landed on the _dead_ detective in Akiras arms. “Bring him inside, this way!” She walked ahead and got her utensils out. Akiras headed in alone with Akechi in his arms. The others waited in the waiting room and were all nervous if Akechi survives or not. Sure he had done many crimes, but he was still a victim that had been used all this time.

 

The Detective was barely breathing and was in a lot of pain. Akira layed him down carefully and Takemi immediately took off his shreds of clothes. ”Mind telling me, where you found the Ace Detective that was missing for 2 years?” She had her eyes on the brunette and noticed Akira tensing up a little.

He played with a strand of his bangs and sighed a little. “Remember when I told you about the Metaverse...?”

Takemi stopped for a second and turned towards the boy. “Do you mean to tell me, the Ace Detective Goro Akechi, was a Persona user like you kids? And he was stuck in the Metaverse for 2 years?”

Akira nodded after a second. “Exactly....we found him just earlier and brought him out. He was trapped there.”

Takemi looked back at the detective on her table. “That explains why he looks like dead trash.”

 

* * *

 

  
Silence hung in the café after everyone left to get a good night's rest, even though they were tense or nervous for their own reasons.

Akira stared into his cup of coffee when Sojiro spoke up. “You should go to sleep, kid. Sitting around won't help you now.”

Akira sighed a little bit. “How would you feel when you were trapped in a world for 2 years without a chance to get out? I can't imagine what he went through…”

Sojiro tossed his cigarette he had smoked in the trash. “It can be maddening. But depending on the person, it varies with the outcome. If that Ace Detective managed to survive this long, then he'll also survive this.”

Akira gripped his cup a little tighter. “You haven't seen him....if he weren't breathing, then he really looked like a dead person....Haru threw up probably….”

Sojiro rounded the bar and put a hand to his shoulder. “Think positive. The kid will survive. I just know it. Now go up and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.” He walked off and locked up Leblanc on the way. Leaving Akira to himself and his thoughts.

Akira put his head down on the bar and sighed deeply. He really needed to calm down and sleep. Without any more arguments, he got up and put his dishes away before he went to his old attic bedroom. Snuggling into the blankets and closing his eyes. Maybe he could dream something good and get a good rest?

 

* * *

 

  
Well that _good dream_ was quickly replaced by the Velvet room that greeted him. He left his cell and saw the others standing in a group and discussing something. Yusuke noticed their leader first and they quickly looked at him.

Something was strange.

Akira stepped over to his friends. “What's wrong?” No one said anything but their gazes shifted to one of the cells. With furrowed brows, Akira headed to that cell and blinked. Unlike their cells, it was closed and behind it lay the Detective. Trapped by chains and sleeping on the bed. The chains wrapped around his body to keep a tight grip.

Akira worried deeply and leaned against the bars. “Akechi….” He spoke very quietly and bit his lip.

 

Makoto soon came to his side. “Shall we go back into Mementos, leader?”

Akira thought a moment before he answered. “Not until we know everything from Akechi. Running in recklessly would be stupid now.”

Makoto nodded and remained at his side. “Then we'll wait here today.”

He couldn't take his eyes off the chained Detective. It hurt him to see him suffering like this.

The others settled down in cells together in little groups while Akira never left Akechis cell. Just the thought of leaving him alone again, nearly broke his heart.

 

He didn't know how much time passed until he heard a distinctly familiar sound of his cellphone. Checking his pocket, he was soon faced with the notification of his Alarm clock. Blinking a little, he was suddenly in his bed and held his phone. Turning the alarm off. He ruffled his hair when it was silent finally. “I really have to get used to this...”

He got up to get changed and headed downstairs. Sojiro was already making coffee and breakfast so Akira sat down by the bar.

“G'mornin' kid. Did you get some sleep?” A cup of coffee and a plate of curry soon greeted him. “Whenever we sleep, we're in the Metaverse. So I kinda slept but I was also there….”

Sojiro didn't understand all that but didn't mind. “Get something in your stomach first of all. Your friends will be here soon right?”

Starting to eat, Akira only nodded before he swallowed his bite. “We'll wait for news on Akechi....I really hope he's alright…”

Sojiro sighed and lit up a cigarette in his mouth. “He'll be okay. Don't worry so much.”

Akira only nodded and continued eating until his phone went off. Checking it, he saw it was a message from Takemi.

 

_TT: He's stable and taken care off. He'll have to wear some special bandage around his waist because of his broken ribs. But he'll be fine. Come pick him up when you can._

Akira leaped from his chair and made Sojiro arch an eyebrow. “Akechi is alive!”

Sojiro just had to smile a little at that reaction. “Then go and see him.”

Akira nodded and rushed off immediately. Not caring he was in a loose shirt and sweatpants.

 

* * *

 

  
Akira stood in the waiting room of Takemis clinic and watched the doctor open the door to Akechis room. He had hurried over right away when he got that message and let his friends know as well. But he didn't care to check for their reactions yet.

Stepping in, he was focused on Akechi. He was covered in bandages and a special elastic one with metal pieces to keep Akechi from bending over and moving too much. He still looked rather dead, but he knew he was better now.

“He's still sleeping due to my anesthetics. He's malnourished, his stats are a total disaster and his vitals are even worse. It's a big miracle that he's even alive.” Takemi stood beside Akira with her arms closed.

“Now would you tell me why you saved your murderer?”

Akira bit his lip and answered honestly. “He's a victim. Just like us. If he had a chance, I believe he never would've been like this. He needs our help. Now more than ever.”

Takemi sighed and sat back down at her desk. “You're too kind sometimes, kid.”

A small smile crept onto his face. “I always hear that….”

 

By the time the others arrived, Akira sat at Akechis bedside and Takemi was checking his vitals and stats again. “Wait until he woke up, then you can take him along.”

Ryuji kicked his foot a little and brought out. “And where do we put him?”

Ann sighed at him. “Don't treat him like some bag of trash!” Ryuji groaned softly. “Yeah but where should he _stay_?”

A pregnant silence fell among them with each one thinking about it.

 

“I'll take him to Leblanc.” Akira spoke finally with determination in his voice.

“As if Sojiro would ever allow that! I mean, he would take one of us in, but Akechi is a murderer!” Futaba complained and crossed her arms over her chest.

Their gazes fell back on Akira who stood up from Akechis bed. “I'll convince him. He also took me in, with a Criminal record. I'll do my best to talk to him.”

Before they could argue further, groaning and gasping filled the room.

Akira spun around and saw Akechi waking up. The brunette had a hard time opening his eyes and focusing on anything. It took him some minutes before he furrowed his brows and stared at them. “...you...?” He coughed immediately because his throat was so very dry. Takemi handed him a glass of water and helped him sit up. He swayed a bit and she stabilized him while he drank.

Akechi was very confused and after the glass was empty, felt up his bandage over his chest. He could clearly make out the metal pieces.

“Don't bend over and move too much in general. Your muscles are very weak, you need to gain weight as soon as possible and come to me every day for a checkup.” Takemi left no room for discussion and he barely nodded.

Akira stepped up to him. “Come, we'll go to Leblanc and get you something to eat.” Akechi stared up weakly and found no strength to argue, so his only answer was a weak nod.

Akira gently helped Akechi to his feet. He was very weak and stood on shaky legs. Ryuji held out a pair of slip-in sneakers and helped him put them on.

Akechi was speechless why they even helped him.

Ann held open a big woolen jacket and Akira put it on Akechi before he could complain.

 

Walking was very difficult for him since his legs were so weak. Akira mostly carried his weight by now but still walked patiently and slowly with him.

The group was quiet behind them until they reached Leblanc. Sojiro only looked over before he came out from behind. “I'll leave the café to you for a while. I have to get groceries.” Akira nodded and helped Akechi into one of the booths after Yusuke sat in first. Akira went behind the bar and got a plate of rice and some bread for him. On the other side of the booth Makoto, Haru and Futaba took place.

Ann and Ryuji remained sitting at the bar.

Akechi looked at them nervously before a plate suddenly greeted him. He looked up and saw a warm smile on Akiras face. “You need to eat something.”

He looked back down and wordlessly took the spoon to start eating. It remained silent for a while before Makoto spoke up. “So Akechi, what happened to you after the fight in Shidos palace?”

Akechi stiffened and gulped his food down. “I already told you, I woke up in the Metaverse and couldn't leave. Yaldabaoth kept me there. Though I don't know why…”

Makoto nodded and kept asking. “So tell us of the Reaper and Yaldabaoth. And what were those worlds?”

Akechi gripped his spoon tighter and shut his eyes. “I don't know entirely....i know that each area of Mementos has it's own world with a Palace. Those palaces are ruled by...” He trailed off and curled a little in on himself.

Futaba leaned forward. “Who rules the palaces?”

Akechi mumbled suddenly. “Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, Isshiki-san, Okumura-san and Shido.”

Everyone stared at him before Ryuji cried out. “The fuck!? How can they be there!?”

Morgana spoke up for the first time since they all gathered. “Remember what Lavenca said. Yaldabaoth uses illusions. So it's not the real ones.”

Ryuji slammed his fist on the bar. “That's still fucking nuts!”

Akechi winced a little and gulped heavily.

Haru directed her word at Akechi. “But...those are only 6 palaces. Mementos has 7 areas.”

Everyone stared at Akechi again and he slowly spoke again. “I never found the 7th palace....i could enter the world, but didn't find the palace....”

It was silent and Akira soon sat down beside Akechi. “We'll find it, and we'll take every palace down. And also Yaldabaoth. He will pay for keeping you trapped in there...”

“-u doing this….” Akira blinked and leaned in. “What did you say?” Akechi chocked out and covered his face. “Why are you doing this....I'm a murderer. Stop being so nice to me!"

Silence fell over them as they all looked at the Detective. Unsure what to say, they remained silent. A wiser decision.

 

A moment later the front door opened and the bells chimed. “I'm back kids.” Sojiro came back in with some bags of groceries. Akira turned around. “I'll hel-”

A scream suddenly echoed through the bar and someone moved in a flash. Leaning onto the back of the booth and leaping over the table before running upstairs. Cracking metal sounded like a shot being fired. No one was fast enough to react and stared at the staircase where the Detective just ran to.

Akiras eyes widened and he followed him immediately. “Akechi!!”

Sojiro stared wide eyed at the kids before he brought the bags behind the bar.

The group was shell shocked and stared after the two teenagers.

 

Akechi made it halfway up the stairs before he had fallen and lay over the stairs now. Breathing heavily and gripping his chest. Akira lifted him up and held him gently. “It's alright, breathe deeply.” He spoke softly to not scare Akechi more.

The brunette leaned into his embrace and shut his eyes tightly. Shaking violently like a leaf in a storm. He didn't notice how he muttered all the time. “Reaper....reaper....”

Akira heard it though and understood his reaction now. He stood up and carried him in his arms. “You need some rest.” The Detective didn't even protest and let the other teenager carry him and put him to bed. He noticed the broken metal pieces and winced slightly.

Akira blinked alarmingly and checked his bandages. “I need to get you new ones....you stay down in bed alright? Don't move.” He stood up and headed back downstairs. Knowing the Detective wouldn't dare move for now.

 

Everyone looked at him expectantly and Akira twirled one of his bangs again. “He had a panic attack. He's in bed for now. But he broke his bandage so I have to go to Takemis clinic.”

To everyone's surprise Ryuji stood up. “I'll get it. Ann, are you with me?” The blonde woman nodded. “Eh sure.” They both left already and Akira sat back down beside Yusuke. “What was is that made him panic like this?” Yusuke asked calmly.

“He moved like a ninja! He leaped over the table like he wasn't hurt at all!” Futaba brought out in astonishment. Akira cracked a weak smile while Sojiro also asked. “Was it my appearance? Did it scare him?”

Akira nodded sadly. “In a way. It was the bells. The reaper, in Mementos, who obviously attacked him relentlessly, made his presence known by the sound of rattling chains. So the bells must've set him off.”

Sojiro grumbled quietly at that and got to work to put the groceries away.

Akira lowered his head again and worried about the Detective. Haru tried to cheer him up. “He'll get better. I know he will.” Akira nodded and wanted to believe her.

 

Morgana listened to them and soon sneaked away. Heading upstairs to the Detective. The brunette was somehow curled up in bed and clutched the blanket tightly. Trying to calm down somewhat. Morgana tapped over carefully and jumped onto the bed. The brunette opened his maroon eyes weakly and looked at the cat. They didn't speak at all. Not even when Akechi lifted a hand weakly and stroked Morganas head. Morgana purred softly and settled down beside him.

A ghost of a smile pulled onto Akechis face when he saw that. He put the blanket a little over Morgana and cuddled him close gently. Being comforted by Morganas presence.

It felt good to finally sleep like this, without the fear of seeing the reaper hover over his body every time that he'd close his eyes.


	5. First Steps on Old Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a little time today, I'll post this here~ Enjoy~

The Leblanc was finally empty again after the group left some hours later. They had kept Akira some company before they headed home.

Akira had the new bandage in front of him and sighed a little. Getting up from the booth, he headed upstairs to finally check on Akechi again. He hadn't heard from him for hours. He started worrying that something might be wrong.

He reached the top of the stairs and stopped in his tracks. Smiling warmly at the sight. Akechi cuddled up in bed with a sleeping Morgana in his arms. Like this, the detective looked like any other innocent teenager with a carefree life. He strode over and kneeled down beside the bed. Akechi looked so peaceful and not scared like before. //He must be resting like this for the first time in 2 years...// Without noticing it, he brushed a strand of hair out of Akechis face. Smiling at him. He could look at him like this for a while.

The peaceful moment came to an end when the brunette slowly stirred and rolled onto his back. Wincing slightly because of the broken metal parts of his bandage. His eyes fluttered open and settled on the black haired teenager beside him. “Kurusu…?” His maroon eyes stared into Akiras grey ones. “Why are you here…?”

Akira had to chuckle a little. “Well this _is_ my room after all. But anyways, how are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Takemi sent some painkillers along with your  medications. She also gave you some food supplements so you get some vitamins and gain some weight.”

Akechis gaze dropped into his lap after sitting up and he bit his lip. Bringing out after a moment. “Stop being so nice to me. Stop it. Just drag me to the police and get it over with...!”

Akira blinked and reached over to put his hand over Akechis hands. “That's not what I'm doing. I'm simply helping you. We need to change your bandage. Takemi gave you a new one.” Akechi absently touched his chest and sighed again. “Fine....” He mumbled and moved to take off the lent shirt that Takemi had put onto him. His arms were covered from the shoulder down to his wrists in white bandages. He didn't even complain about that, he was glad about it.

He noticed a heat suddenly and looked up to find Akira kneeling in front of him. He blushed somewhat and gasped. Leaning back from him. “W-what are you doing?”

Akira looked at him. “Undoing your bandage and helping you put the new one on. You're supposed to wear this for the next weeks.”

Akechi bit his lip and sat back normally. Letting him change it. He briefly felt Akiras finger on his skin and shivered a little. It felt strange.

Akira hurried to put the new bandage on before he got up and got a more comfortable shirt for him. One that was bigger and warmer. Without complaining, Akechi put it on and sighed yet again. This kindness was awkward for him.

Akira stroked Morganas head softly. “He kept you good company, right?”

Akechi merely nodded and  looked at the sleeping cat. Out of habit, he wanted to brush through his hair. Stopping immediately and pulling a quite disgusted face. “Ah right....dammit.”

Akira worried and spoke up softly. “We'll fix your hair, don't worry. I bet Ann or Haru have something that'll work. I'll ask them later.”

The detective sighed deeply and looked up. “Kurusu, be honest. Why did you save me? And don't say again that you did it because I'm a victim. I mean, why did you come to the Metaverse to get me? I was supposed to be dead. So why look for me?”

Akira lowered his head and bit his lip. “Igor called me to the Velvet room. He wanted me to save the lost soul in the Metaverse. And to stop Yaldabaoth for good. Once I saw you, among those shadows, I was glad to know it's you we're saving. All this time we thought you're dead. And I felt guilty for it. The one person I couldn't save.”

Akechi shook his head in disbelief and hugged himself tightly. “You're an idiot....a real idiot.”

Akira grinned softly. “Thank you~ For you anytime~” He chuckled and then spoke again. “So say, are you hungry?”

Akechi wanted to decline when his stomach already growled loudly and hurt him even. He groaned and clutched his stomach immediately. “Dammit…”

Akira laughed softly and stood up, holding his hand out for Akechi. “Come, we'll get you some food and you take your medications.”

Akechi got off the bed slowly with Akiras help. He managed to get downstairs somehow and blinked at the plates in the booth.

Sojiro turned towards them. “Ah there you are. I was planning on calling you down for dinner. But I guess you were faster.”

Akira smiled thankfully and got Akechis medication. It was a plastic bag with many little containers and many different pills for him to take. Akechi looked forward to taking so much pills. Yeah right.

They ate quietly and Akechi obediently took his medications. Sojiro watched the kids and cleaned up the café meanwhile. Akira got up after they ate and went to wash their dishes, afterwards helping Akechi back upstairs.

 

Sojiro wished them a Goodnight and got out of the café. Locking it up quietly. He headed to his house and was greeted by Futaba. “There you are! I'm so hungryyyyy!” Sojiro chuckled and stroked her head. “I'll make us dinner now.” He placed his keys on the table along with something jingling. Futaba blinked and followed. “Why are the bells from LeBlanc here?” Sojiro turned away from the fridge and looked at her. “I wouldn't want to cause another panic attack for the kid. So I took them down. If he continues to get panic attacks, Takemi would be mad with me.”

Futaba nodded slowly and sat down by their kitchen table.

They ate in silence and Futaba returned to her room to work on her computer.

 

* * *

 

  
Akira and Akechi returned upstairs to find Morgana awake and sitting on the bed.

Akechi sat down beside Morgana, as the cat spoke up. “What do I get for dinner? I want sushi! And fatty tuna!” Akira smiled softly. “I'll look what is downstairs.” He went back downstairs to the fridge.

Akechi looked down and suddenly had Morgana in his lap. Looking up at him. “Are you okay?”

He blinked and nodded. “I feel rather weak, but it's fine. The painkillers are working fairly quickly so I shouldn't feel too much pain.” Morgana nodded and got comfortable in his lap. Akechi hesitantly reached out and petted him. Scratching him behind his ears until he heard a satisfying purring. He slowly smiled and comforted the cat however he liked it. Being glad about the company right now.

 

Akira found some fish and rushed back upstairs. His smile widened at them. Seeing Akechi cuddle with Morgana, certainly warmed his heart.

Morgana had moved up and nuzzled Akechis neck while snuggling into him. Akechi wrapped his arms around the cat gently and smiled somewhat. Having his eyes closed.

Akira merely watched silently and didn't want to disturb them right now. He remained by the stairs and kept watching. After a moment he made pictures without the other one noticing it. He soon giggled and set it as is home-screen.

The first to notice his presence was Akechi. A faint rosy color crept onto his cheeks. “Ah you're back.”

Morgana climbed off his lap. “Do I smell fish???” He was immediately excited.

Akira chuckled and came over. Putting the plate down for Morgana. “Yeah, here you go.” Akechi avoided his gaze a little and was kinda embarrassed.

Akira didn't mention it and watched Morgana enjoy himself.

A small yawn escaped Akechi and he hid it with his hand. Akira turned towards him. “We should go to bed.”

Akechi only now noticed something and asked. “Where will you sleep?”

The black haired teenager laughed. “I'll take the couch. I couldn't let you sleep on the couch.”

The brunette bit his lip. “It's fine. This is your bed and the couch is good enough.”

Akira shook his head at that. “No way. You'll sleep in the bed.”

Akechi rolled his eyes at him. “Fine….”

A grin spread across Akiras face before he grabbed his pyjamas and went downstairs to the bathroom to get changed.

Akechi moved to lay down and gasped slightly because of his broken ribs. He layed on his back and put a hand on his chest to calm his breathing again.

Morgana hopped onto the bed and looked at Akechi. “Are you alright?”

The brunette looked at the cat and nodded weakly. “It's okay. Just moved a bit wrong.” Morgana watched him and then rolled up in bed beside him.

Akechi absentmindedly started petting him gently. Morgana purred to that and obviously loved it.

Akira returned in his pyjamas and smiled at the two. He was glad they got along like this. It would certainly help Akechis recovery. He got to the couch and grabbed his spare pillow and spare blanket. “Goodnight Akechi. Sleep well.” He smiled at the brunette before he turned off the light.

Akechi blushed and was gladly in the dark now. Mumbling after a moment. “Goodnight....Kurusu."

 

* * *

 

 

“I'll be back after my lectures, Sojiro will be downstairs and Morgana is here with you.” Akira stood in his room, ready to head off to college. Akechi nodded slowly and sat on the bed. “If there's an emergency, then just get Sojiro. He may seem gruff, but he's a loving person so you don't need to hesitate.” Akira slung his bag over his shoulder. “I'll see you in the afternoon. Bye!” He left and Akechi sighed to himself. “Bye Kurusu....” He still wore the clothes Akira had given him and smelled on himself. He definitely needed a shower. Or a bath.

With that in mind, he slowly descended the stairs and found Sojiro at the bar. A plate of curry and a cup of coffee on the counter.

“I wondered when you'll come down already. Eat up and take your medications.” Akechi hesitantly sat down and nodded. “Ehm...” He was really quiet right now. “I....can i...ehm....use the shower? Or bath?” He was too scared to face the old man and rather looked down at the counter.

“The bathroom here doesn't have any of those, sorry. But across Leblanc is a bathing house. It normally opens in the evenings, but for the folk living here, they're open any time.”

Akechi shifted awkwardly and nodded. “I-I see....”

Sojiro smiled a little now. “The girls are coming over soon and help you. They don't have classes today and want to help you.”

Akechi blinked and stared up at Sojiro now. “Huh? Why....would they do that?”

Sojiro shrugged softly. “I wouldn't know. But they'll be here in an hour. So eat up before it gets cold.”

Akechi was a little overwhelmed and ate as much as he could. Obediently taking his medications. He waited by the counter until the front door opened and Ann and Haru came in. Followed by Makoto. Ann smiled cheerfully. “Good morning!” She had a small suitcase with her and Haru carried a bag of clothes.

Akechi awkwardly waved at them when Ann spoke up again. “Morning Akechi. Ready to get your hair fixed and cleaned up?”

The brunette tensed a little and gripped his left forearm slightly. “I-i....”

Haru smiled sweetly. “No worries. The bathing house is reserved only for us. Akira made sure of that because he'd knew you wouldn't want to be around people.”

Makoto agreed with a nod. “He arranged it yesterday. And since we don't have classes today, we can all help you.”

Akechi hung his head and mumbled. “Why would you want to help _me..._.?”

Haru made a step forward and spoke up. “Akechi, I won't ever forgive you for killing my father.” Akechi winced at that. “However,” Her voice became gentler again. “You are, like us, a victim of Yaldabaoth. He made you into what you are. Without Yaldabaoth, you wouldn't be like this. Am I right?”

Akechi covered his face and turned away from them. He hated to cry. He absolutely hated it. It showed a weakness he couldn't risk to show. But he couldn't stop it right now.

Ann came over to his side and carefully put her arm around his shoulder. “Now come, Akechi. We'll get you fixed up in no time.”

Akechi nodded and slowly got off the stool. Following the girls to the exit slowly.

Haru turned to Sojiro and smiled. “We'll be back soon, Sojiro-san!”

The old man waved and smiled with a sigh after them.

 

The bathing house really was empty and only they got in because of the reservation. Akechi gulped somewhat and got nervous again. Ann took the lead and smiled. “No need to panic. We can't really take off your bandages so first you'll wash whatever you can and afterwards we'll worry about your hair.”

They handed him some washing cloth and shower gel. He got to a small booth and closed the door. Even locking it. He took his clothes off and sat down on the small stool. He bit his lip when he saw the bandages. He took some off and started washing his body with the cloth. What he couldn't pry his eyes off, was his left forearm. Seeing it _here_ was an eyesore for him. He quickly finished washing himself and wrapped himself back up in bandages and then towels. He gathered his clothes and came back out, to see the suitcase laying open with tons of hair products and utensils. He gasped softly at the variety.

Ann smiled proudly at her arsenal of hair products. “Ah you're done! Are you alright?”

Akechi merely nodded when he came over. Haru handed him a white kimono that he put on and tied up before he sat down on the edge of the big bathing area.

Makoto noticed his bandages sloppily being rewrapped. “Let me wrap it properly for you.” Akechi winced and backed away. “No no, it's fine, Niijima-san.” Makoto dropped it but she kept her suspicions.

Ann finally got to work now and started on his hair. Even Makoto helped while Haru handed them the supplies they needed.

Akechi held still and had to admit, they were really careful with his hair to not pull on it. He could actually relax like this.

After a while they had to rinse his hair and for that, he moved to get off the edge and sat down on the floor, leaning his head back instead.

They continued the treatment for what seemed like hours before Ann exclaimed proudly. “Done~! Let me blow dry it quickly!” She got her brush and blow dryer and quickly got to work. Akechi didn't even open his eyes since he relaxed so good right now.

Haru giggled a little at the sight and Akechi blinked and looked up at her. Blushing softly.

Ann was really quick and soon finished. Giggling. “All done! Wanna see?” Akechi looked to her and nodded. He tried standing up and Ann and Makoto immediately helped him to his feet. Ann took him to a mirror and Akechi gasped. He hadn't seen himself at all since he came out of the Metaverse. He was grateful for his saved hair, but right now he stared at his face. He looked so pale and so thin. The bags under his eyes were horribly dark and his eyes rather dull. He slightly backed away from the mirror.

Ann blinked in worry. “Don't you like it?”

Akechi shook his head and quickly turned away from the mirror. “That's not it. You did an amazing job, Takamaki-san. Thank you.”   
She smiled again. “Just call me Ann. It feels awkward to be called by my last name.”

Akechi nodded slowly and looked over to Haru and Makoto. Haru holding out the bag of clothes. “Based on your old clothes, we got you some new ones. We washed them beforehand so you can wear them.”

He hesitantly took the bag and nodded slowly. “How much was it? I may not have much money, but I'll pay for it.”

Makoto waved it off. “We all gave money to buy it. Don't worry. Now get dressed before you catch a cold.”

He nodded again and went to the same booth he had been in before. They had gotten him some pants, a variety of shirts and button shirts and also a sweater vest like he used to wear. He smiled nostalgically at the sweater vest and decided to wear it. They also got him a good stack of underwear. He quickly put everything on and buttoned down his white shirt before he pulled the sweater vest on. He felt like he was ready to go to school again. A soft chuckle left him when he put the clothes back into the bag and stepped out.

 

“I bet he chose the sweater vest!” Anns hushed voice was heard and Akechi looked at the girls. Ann jumped triumphantly. “I knew it!”

Haru and Makoto chuckled. “Yeah you're right.”

Akechi was confused and Ann spoke up. “We took bets on what shirt you'll pick. I bet it was the sweater vest and I was right.”

Makoto crosses her arms casually. “Old habits die hard, hm? Well then let's clean up and head back. Boss is waiting for us to bring you back before you have your appointment.” The brunette nodded and felt much better. “Thank you again, Niijima-san, Okumura-san and....Ann.” It was so awkward for him to say her first name.

Haru giggled softly at him. “Just call us by our first names. Ryuji and Yusuke would want that too. Even Futaba-chan.”

Akechi scratched his neck a little. “I'll try to remember....thanks. Then ehm....” He got nervous and blushed slightly.

Ann leaned closer a little. “Don't sweat it, Goro.”

Akechi blushed a little more and the girls chuckled.

Makoto grinned softly. “I never thought I'd see the day when the famous Goro Akechi would blush because of a girl.”

The brunette quickly covered his face. “Please stop it....”

Haru giggled softly. “Let's go back then.”

 

They cleaned up and packed everything back into the suitcase before heading back to Leblanc. Sojiro welcomed them all with coffee and he whistled at Akechi. “Almost like back then when you came for visits and then headed off for work. You look good.”

Akechi nodded slowly. “Thank you Sakura-san.”

“Boss. While you're under my roof, it's boss for you.” He smiled and brought the cups over to the booth they settled in. “Takemi is waiting for you to come around. I told her I'd bring you over once you're back.”

Akechi waved it off a little. “Ah it's alright, really. I can go and take a walk. I couldn't let you close your café just because of me.”

Sojiro sighed softly. “Then atleast let the girls escort you when they go.”

Akechi nodded to that. “That would be agreeable.” His old tv mask slipped back on accidentally together with his tv smile. He unconsciously always did that when he was uncomfortable.

They all noticed it, but didn't say a word about it.

 

The girls left soon and walked Akechi to the clinic before they parted ways. The brunette sighed when he was alone and stood in the alleyway. He wasn't ready to go in and answer questions or talk to her right now. He needed a moment alone.

Deciding to take a walk instead, he turned around and walked off. Taking a look at Yongen-jaya since he would be here for a while longer. People didn't react to him and he was glad about it.  
  


Looking up, he realized the sun was setting already. Painting the sky in beautiful oranges, reds and pinks. He smiled softly and came to a halt to enjoy the view.

So he had spent the most of the day with the girls, when it was already this late. He turned around and made his way back to Leblanc slowly. Taking his sweet time so Sojiro wouldn't notice he skipped his appointment.

 

Returning to the café, he saw Akira sitting at the counter. The black haired teenager brightened up and grinned. “Welcome home, honey~”

Akechi blushed and remembered their old wordplay they used to have when they had been a team. “Honey, I'm home.” He played along for now. A soft smile on his lips.

Akira smiled brightly. “You look amazing. Ann really knows her stuff.”

Akechi nodded and scratched his neck softly. “Thank you for arranging it.”

Akira waved it off and got up. “Let's go upstairs and head to bed. You need rest.”

Akechi only nodded and followed. Slowly feeling the fatigue get to him.


	6. New World's Wilting Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? yet another chapter xD

The brunette awoke and had Morgana cuddled closely in his arms. A smile crept onto his face and he petted Morgana gently. That fur ball was really a great company for him.

Turning around to sit up, he noticed Akira wasn't here. He got curious and quickly changed clothes. Choosing some pants and a simple button shirt. He left two buttons open at the top and slowly descended the stairs. Down in the booth sat Akira and Takemi. //Shit...// He quickly pulled on his fake smile and sat down with them. “Good morning.” His voice betrayed him and cracked slightly.

Takemi put her cup down and leaned onto her elbows. “Morning Akechi-kun. How are you doing today?”

Akechi gulped softly. “I'm fine so far.” The doctor pinned him into the seat with her gaze. “I see. Then tell me, why didn't you show up yesterday? You skipped the appointment though I told you strictly to come every day.”

Akechis eyes widened and Akira and Sojiro stared at him.

“What…? Why did you skip?” Akira was obviously more concerned than angry or anything.

Sojiro narrowed his eyes softly. “The girls escorted you to the clinic.”

Akechi lowered his head and Takemi spoke up. “He didn't enter. They left him in front of the clinic. So you waited and walked away. Am I correct?”

They all looked at Akechi before he nodded weakly. Akira worried and asked. “Why though? What if you collapsed and even died!?”

Akechi clenched his fists and snapped out. “I'm not your friend so stop treating me like one! I needed time alone okay? It was too much for me to be surrounded all this time...”

It was silent for a moment before Takemi spoke up calmly. “I'll visit you every day now. You won't need to come to the clinic.”

Akechi said nothing and nodded barely.

The atmosphere was tense and no one dared to say anything for now.

The front door opened and the group shuffled in slowly. Even Sae was among them. They hadn't told Sae about Akechi yet and wanted to surprise her.

 

“Makoto, seriously, what is it? I don't have a free day very often.” Sae was pulled in and looked around the café. Her eyes falling onto the brunette boy.

Akechi stared at her and tensed up immediately. “H-hello, Sae-san...”

Sae quickly came to the table. “Akechi...? How are you alive? Everyone believed you're dead! We didn't find a body and you were gone like you were wiped off the earths face!” Akechi looked down again and tried to find an excuse when Akira already spoke. “He was trapped in the Metaverse all this time. We only found him 2 days ago.”

Sae took a seat at the bar and gasped. “All this time....oh my god....”

Akechi had his tv smile on and waved it off. “It wasn't that bad Sae-san.”

Ryuji snorted. “Bullshit. You were almost dead if Doc hadn't patched you up! Stop talking it down!”

Akechi sighed and looked back down when Yusuke came over and put his attache-case onto the table. The brunette reached out and blinked. “My case...”

Yusuke sat down and spoke calmly. “We tried opening it, but it wouldn't open up at all.”

A small smirk crossed Akechis lips before he reached down with his thumb and gave in the number. The button was infact a fingerprint scanner so it opened to his thumb. It popped open and inside was his cellphone, miraculously alive, and some old papers from either school and work. Taking his phone, he unlocked it and slowly started frowning at the date. “27th November....but....isn't it May? I have to get my phone checked.” He closed the attache-case and looked at Sae. “Shido is in prison I assume?”

The room fell silent suddenly and Sae looked at the others. “You haven't told him?” Everyone's guilt was written on their faces, as they looked away. Akechi got nervous. “Told me what? What's going on?”

Sae sighed and looked at him. “You've been gone for more than 2 years, Akechi. Shido is dead.”

The brunette paled and stared at them. His vision began to swim and Akira quickly reached over. “Akechi!?”

A strangled laugh soon erupted from him. “That's why.....that's why it felt so damn long in there....2 years....” He leaned over and curled up a little.

They didn't say anything until Morgana jumped onto the table, right in front of Akechi. “While you sleep, did you enter the Metaverse?”

Akechi blinked at the sudden change of subject and shook his head. “No. Why would i? I can only enter with the Meta-nav.” Morgana seemed to frown a little. “So Igor only gave us that ability.”

Akechi seemed to think a while and Futaba took Akechis phone into her hands. “How is it that you can still use the Meta-nav while ours got deleted? Oh! Maybe because you were trapped in there all this time??”

Akechi sighed softly. “I wouldn't know...”

Futaba handed his phone back. “To bad we can't sleep normally....we always wake up in the Velvet room and then walk into Mementos. Have you tried going there yet?”

Akechi blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Why would I have tried to go to Mementos when I'm finally out?”

_“Target has been found. Starting Navigation.”_

His cellphone beeped and their surroundings started blurring over.

Akechi jumped to his feet. “NO!”

 

* * *

 

 

The pulsating veins along the walls came into view and they all suddenly stood in Mementos. Sojiros eyes widened. “What is this place?”

Sae stared and then looked at the group. “What are you wearing?”

Akira scratched his neck and sighed a little. “Well....these are our outfits as Phantomthieves.”

Takemi chuckled dryly. “Every bit the Phantomthief I imagined.”

“Makoto, what are you wearing?” Sae was still confused and Makoto sighed. “Sis please...!”

Haru suddenly called out. “Where's Akechi? He came with us right?”

Futaba pulled up her screens and looked. “Around the corner is an entrance to Kaitul, the 4th world. He's in there.”

Sojiro got up to her side. “What is all this?” She looked up through her goggles. “We'll explain it later.”

Morgana spoke up from ahead. “We should hurry and get Akechi before we go back.”

“A monster cat!” Sae called out and Morgana gasped. “I'm not a monster! I'm Morgana!”

Sojiro blinked. “ _You're_ the cat?”

Akira spoke in. “We gotta go. We have no time. If the reaper appears, then we're in trouble.” They followed him and stepped through the swirling portal to the fourth world.  
  


Desert and miles of sand greeted them. And a huge pyramid they all knew too well.

Futaba gasped and stared. “That's....!”

Ryuji groaned. “Why is her palace here!? The fuck is going on!?”

The side of the pyramid suddenly exploded and someone was thrown out with it. The person landed near the group and skidded across the ground.

“Akechi!?” Sae cried out at his appearance. He wore the same cracked helmet and his striped bodysuit. “What are you-?”

“Sorry but-" He was cut off by a loud scream and another person emerging from the pyramid. A woman with a black bob haircut and wings on her back. A pair of glasses was on her nose and she looked furious.

Sojiros eyes widened. “W-wakaba…?”

Akechi growled and got to his feet. “SHE'S NOT REAL!” He charged back in and fought against her. He pulled his gun out and shot at her as best as he could.

Akira turned around to the group. “Noir, Skull, Mona. You look after the three. Queen, Panther and Fox, you're with me. Oracle?”

Futaba nodded and jumped up into her Persona. “On it!” She had to admit, she was shaken to see her mother again. But she learned from last time, that she was just an illusion. A shadow.

Akira charged in with the group and helped Akechi immediately.

Sae gasped at them fighting. Even wielding weapons. Confusion clearly written on her face. “Please remain calm, Sae-san. Joker and the others will handle it.” Haru tried to comfort her for now. Sae could only nod and watch.

 

They watched the back and forth between Wakaba and the Thieves. However were her attacks mostly on Akechi. Yelling insults and guilts at him to make him waver. Through an attack, Akechi got separated from the others. Wakaba grinned sickly and yelled. “SUFFER FROM THE PAIN OF LOSS!” He didn't know what she meant before he saw her aiming a gun at Joker. Pulling the trigger. Akechi felt adrenaline rush through him when he sprinted over and shoved Akira out of the way. He cried out when the shot hit him. Landing on the floor and clutching his chest. The bullet hit him directly in his chest underneath his heart. He coughed up blood and winced.

Akira cursed. “Why did you do that?! I could've dodged it!”

Akechi looked at him and gasped out weakly. “I couldn't let her make her threat come true....”

Akira clenched his fist. “Mona!! I need your healing! Fox, Queen, Panther, cover for us!”

Morgana quickly came over and Akira retreated with Akechi. “Skull, please go in too.” Ryuji nodded and quickly ran over to help attack that shadow.

Morgana cast his healing spell and watched the wound slowly heal up again.

“That's interesting…” Takemi murmured while watching.

Akechi gradually felt better and slowly calmed down. Sitting up again. “Thanks Morgana.”

Morgana shook his head. “No worries. We should hurry and get away though. The reaper might show up.”

Akechi nodded and got to his feet again. Seeing the other's were holding her back pretty good. “You can't defeat her. You have to take world after world down. This is the 4th world, it won't work.”

Akira nodded beside him. “That's alright. Stay here, we'll fight her off and then get back.” He ran off and left Akechi with them. The brunette clenched his fists and wanted to fight too.

 

Wakaba fought them a while longer before crying out. “You think you can play with me!? Playtime is over!” She held her hand out and clenched it. Rattling chain noises suddenly echoed around and Akechi screamed in pain. Falling to his knees and clutching his left arm. He scratched at it heavily.

Wakaba laughed loudly. “How does it feel!? Knowing that you'll die soon? He's coming for you!”

Akira yelled loudly. “RETREAT!” Everyone pulled back and gathered around Akechi. Akira grabbed Akechis phone from his pocket and started the navigation.

The world blurred over and soon came back into focus. The Leblanc was just as they had left it.

Akechi lay on the floor though and coughed heavily until he threw up some black substance. Akira and Takemi immediately got to his side and turned him over. Black gunk dripping from his lips as he still couched it up. “Whatever this is, it's not normal. Try to keep him calm, I'll have to analyze that black goo before I can give him an antidote.” She gathered some of the black goo and quickly made her way to her clinic.

Akechi still lay in Akiras arms and coughed after all. He clutched his stomach and sometimes scratched at his arm. Akira reached over and unbuttoned his shirt to check him over properly. Akechi tried to stop him but he was too weak.

When the shirt was finally open, they could see black underneath the bandages. Akira quickly undid one of the bandages and saw a black scar. The skin was literally black where the scar was.

Akechi tried to breathe deeply and nearly chocked when he brought out. “Reaper....wounds....” Akira stared at him. “That wound must've nearly killed you!”

Akechi laughed weakly. “You're not too wrong.” He gasped again and scratched his left arm again. Akira wondered and took his shirt completely off and also the bandage on his left arm. Akechi tried pulling his arm away but Akira wouldn't let go. Under the bandage was no scar, but a tattoo of a wilted tree. Ryuji leaned closer. “Dude, I didn't know you're into tattoos.”

Sae frowned softly. “He never had a tattoo before. I'm certain.”

Akechi weakly moved to sit up and groaned softly. “It's not a tattoo....it's a countdown.”

Everyone stared at him. Akira was the first to break the silence. “Countdown for what?”

Akechi answered dryly. “My death.”

 

* * *

 

The group was dead silent as they stared at the Detective. Akechi coughed yet again before he sighed deeply and buttoned his shirt back up. He seemed to be calm again. “Those black scars were wounds I got from the reaper. In total, I have 7 of those scars. And each one killed me.”

Ryuji infamously blurted out. “Dude but you're alive!”

Everyone sighed at him before Akechi continued. “The tree used to be an image of a seed underneath the earth. At first when I landed in Mementos I didn't care what happened to me. Back in Shidos ship I had made my decision to die. So it continued in Mementos. Each time I was killed, the image changed. From a little offspring, over a new grown tree, then in full bloom, and then when the leaves fell off. Each time I reawakened in Mementos. Each time I wished to be dead already. But as the days went on, Yaldabaoth started to play with me. Using shadows of people who he knew I had killed or hurt. Trying to drive me crazy. It worked. I got so mad, I started killing the shadows. But they always came back. And when he started pulling really dirty tricks, the game really started.”

Futaba gasped and whistled. “Wow....sounds like a-" Akechi finished her sentence. “Survival game. Yes. So for maybe 2 years I've been running from him. Ever since I started fighting back, he hasn't gotten me again.”

They remained silent for a moment before Akechi stood up again and slightly swayed. Akira jumped up and grabbed him. “Careful!” Akechi let him and then sat down in the booth now, Akira beside him.

Makoto spoke up for them now. “It must've been hard…” Ann nodded. “I wouldn't have been able to stay strong all this time.”

Haru agreed with a sweet smile. “You're really strong.”

Futaba exclaimed loudly. “You're just like a hidden hero in some manga! Who suffers all the time and then becomes the Hero!”

Akechi laughed weakly. “I'm certainly no hero. And I'll never be. I'm a murderer.”

Sae rasped her voice. “No testimony after Shidos charge, ever mentioned you. Not as a murderer or as a left hand of Shido.”

Akechi sighed deeply. “Ridiculous....”

 

Morgana hopped onto the table. “So from tomorrow onwards we'll go in there to steal the palaces treasure and make the worlds fall!”

The group agreed immediately and Sae spoke up. “Hold on now, I've been meaning to ask. Where did you get the guns from? That's illegal!”

Akira shook his head. “They're fakes. Props even. But since the Metaverse is a cognitive world, we imagine it's real, and then it works.”

Sae rubbed her forehead. “So those are toy guns....?”

Akira nodded and pulled out a toy Beretta. Tossing it over to her.

She caught it quickly and checked it over. “It's really just a toy....” She tossed it back and Akira put it away in his hiding place.

Sojiro shook his head in disbelief. “To think that the Metaverse looked like _that_ is still not getting into my head....especially Wakaba.”

Akechi spoke up again. “As I said, Yaldabaoth created 7 worlds with 7 palaces. And each is ruled by a shadow.”

Futaba leaned closer to him. “So what world is ruled by who?”

Akechi thought a moment and spoke again. “1st world, Qimranut, Junya Kaneshiro. 2nd world, Aiyatsbus, Suguru Kamoshida. 3rd world, Chemdah, Kunikazu Okumura. 4th world, Kaitul, Isshiki Wakaba. Originally Futaba Sakura. 5th world, Akzeriyyuth, Ichiryusai Madarame. 6th world, Adyeshach, Masayoshi Shido. 7th world, Sheriruth, it's still unknown to me.”

Sojiro furrowed his brow. “Why originally Futaba?” Futaba looked over to him. “Remember when you found that Callingcard from the Phantomthieves? I told you they stole my heart to help me. And then I got a Persona to fight with them. So that palace can't be ruled by me. Yaldabaoth would be stupid. So he used the shadow I had in my palace of Mom....”

Akechi slowly nodded. “That was also my theory. That he used Wakaba-san instead of you, because you despaired over her.”

“That leaves the 7th palace open. Do you have any guess?” Sae asked and looked at them. Makoto uncomfortably brought out. “Well...it could only be yours, sis. Remember we told you that you had a palace but you changed on your own? That palace...."

“It was also the place where the police arrested me.” Akira finished and nodded. “Akechi, do the palaces look the same as back then?”

Akechi nodded slowly. “So far yes. I haven't seen every palace, Kurusu. I never saw Kamoshida or Futabas palace.”

Morgana swayed his tail and meowed. “Guess we'll have to wait till we took down all 6 worlds to see who the 7th ruler is.”

Sae blinked and jumped from her seat suddenly. “Hold on, I can still hear you!”

Morgana turned towards her. “That's because you saw me in my other form. So your consciousness allows you to hear me in this form as well.”

Sae sat back down and sighed. “Do you have some alcohol here, Sojiro?”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. “Does this look like a bar to you?” Sae shot him a look and Sojiro sighed. Under the counter he had a hidden compartment which he opened and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He took some glasses and poured them both a glass. “Don't even think about looking for alcohol in my café now. This is the only bottle I kept here, kids.” He handed Sae a glass and took the other for himself. “If you want kids, you can stay over. You know where the futons and sleeping bags are. Just let your parents know.”

That was quite an unlucky phrase if you thought about it.

Yusuke, orphaned.   
Ryuji, has only his mother.   
Haru, lost her father after losing her mother.   
Makoto, lost her parents.   
Futaba, her parents also died.   
Ann, was always alone because her parents were gone abroad.

Sojiro noticed his slip-up soon and sighed. “You know what I mean kids....and be careful.”

* * *

 

Akechi wasn't so sure if he was comfortable with so many people around for a whole night. The group made their way upstairs though so he followed them slowly. Deciding to change clothes once he was upstairs.  
  


They really put up a lot of futons and sleeping bags. There were enough pillows for everyone.

After changing clothes in the bathroom, Akechi sat down in Akiras bed. Snuggling the blanket around his shoulders. Morgana hopped up into his lap, purring from the warmth. Akechi petted Morgana immediately and smiled a little.

They smiled softly at him and Ann got an idea. “How about we play a game? Like Truth or Dare? But only with Truth.” Makoto chuckled. “Ann, then how would that game really work?” Ann protested right away. “The same! Without being asked Truth or Dare. You'll just have to answer truthfully when it's your turn.”

Haru giggled softly. “That could be quite fun.”

Futaba frowned a little. “Okay I'm in.”

Yusuke merely nodded and was rather quiet. Ryuji also agreed and then they looked at Akira and Akechi.

The black haired teenager smiled softly. “It would be a good distraction.”

Now only the brunette was left. “Well, I can't possibly say no now. Alright.”

Morgana just stayed quiet in his lap and enjoyed being petted by him.

Ann clapped her hands and got a bottle out of her bag. “Anyone want to start?”

They agreed that Ann would just start. She spun the bottle and it landed on Ryuji.

“Oh man….whaddya wanna know?” He sighed and Ann grinned. “Are you a virgin?” Ryujis eyes widened and he gasped out. “W-what!? Ann!!” The blonde girl laughed and looked at him. “I take that as a yes~” Ryuji huffed and crossed his arms. Looking away. Muttering incoherent stuff.

When the giggling died down, he spun the bottle and it landed on Haru. Ryuji thought a second. “Ehm....is there anything you ever wanted to do but couldn't because of your status?”

Haru smiled and giggled. “I would say I always wanted to play in the rain. Running around puddles and jumping in them.” She was so innocent sometimes. Next she spun the bottle and it landed on Akira. “Did you ever fall in love? Or have a crush on someone? If yes, who?” Akira blushed a small bit and twirled a lock of his bangs around. “Well I do have a crush on someone. And it evolved into love actually. The person doesn't know it so I rather not say it now.” Ryuji groaned. “Dude you gotta- wait....is it one of us!?” Akira smirked slowly and nodded.

Everyone got excited and wanted to know more. Akira spun the bottle and it landed on Akechi. //My luck...// Akechi was nervous what he'll be asked.

“I'm gonna ask you the same, did you ever have a crush? And who?”

Akechi cuddled Morgana a little closer and smiled weakly. “I used to hate a person so much that I wanted him dead. Only when he was dead, I realized too late that it was love.”

Akira looked at Akechi. //He....wouldn't mean me....//

Futaba leaned closer and studied him closely. “So you're gay?”

Akechi smiled at her. “It wasn't your turn to ask me, but yes.” He wanted to get up and spin the bottle when Akira stopped him. “Don't move, I'll do it for you.”

Akechi nodded and snuggled back in. Akira spun the bottle and it hit Futaba. Akechi wasn't sure what to ask now. “Can you live some days without your computer?” Futaba exclaimed immediately. “Never! I always have to be online somehow!”

They laughed and continued on for a long time while Akechi even sometimes laughed a little. Right now, he felt like the teenager he could never be.

Akira often eyed him and smiled at him, glad that he enjoyed himself so far.

 

After around 2 hours of squeezing out secrets and embarrassing stories, they settled down for the night. Ryuji got the couch and Yusuke had his futon just beside the couch. The girls all gathered rather near the stairs to leave a path from the bed to the stairs in case someone needs the toilet.

Akechi only now noticed Akira still sitting beside him. The black haired teenager scratched his neck softly and whispered to him. “Could you bear one night with me? If you don't want, it's alright.”

Akechi shook his head and petted sleeping Morgana still. “It's your bed after all.”

Akira smiled and got another blanket before he joined Akechi. He had layed Morgana down and then carefully layed down in bed.

 

The girls were still merrily talking so they didn't pay attention. Ryuji and Yusuke already napped away. Akira went to turn off the lights and snuck back into bed beside Akechi. “Goodnight everyone.”

The girls only answered and Akechi blushed a tiny bit. Glad he couldn't see it.

Akira lay down beside him and pulled his blanket up. Whispering beside him. “Good night, Akechi.”

The brunette blushed a bit more and answered quietly. “Good night.”

Akira smiled and watched him happily until his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.

 

Futaba gasped quietly and whispered hurriedly to the girls. “Isn't Akira in bed with Akechi!?”

Ann looked over and tried to see in the dark. “I don't know, I can't see.”

Makoto sighed. “Go to sleep now you two.”

Finally settled down, the girls also went to sleep.

 

Leaving only Akechi awake since he was nervous. Akira was very close and he could even feel his breath on his shoulder.   
Blocking out his thoughts, he fell asleep a while later. Having a rather dreamless sleep.

 


	7. Budding Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently* I'm in a very creative mood today~

He never slept so great before. He was all warm, snuggled up and happy. He never wanted to leave.

Wait. Snuggled up?

The brunette yawned awake and found Akiras neck in his face. Akiras arms were tightly around his slim form and even Akechis arms were around Akira. He immediately blushed deeply and tensed up somewhat.

Akira moved and cuddled him some more. Mumbling near his ear. “Relax, it's alright.”

Akechi narrowed his eyes slightly. “How is that alright?”

Akira smiled and chuckled quietly. “Did you listen yesterday?”

Akechi furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?” Akira leaned closer to his ear with his mouth. “I'm in love.”

Akechi grit his teeth. “Stop joking around now. What does it have to do with me?”

Akira moved back a little and finally looked Akechi in the face. Without his glasses, his eyes literally bore into Akechis. Akechi gasped and could only stare.

Akiras hand carefully cupped Akechis cheek. “For a Detective you're very dense sometimes.” Akechi wanted to protest already when Akira shut him up with a finger on Akechis lips. “I love you Goro Akechi. I always have since we met.”

Akechis eyes widened and he stared at the black haired teenager in disbelief. Trying to find the words on what to say, he nearly blurted it out. “Are you an idiot?!”

Akira quickly shushed him and sighed. “I'm not. When I met you I was immediately drawn to you. I wanted to know you better. I was happy each time we met and got closer. When you joined our team, I was nearly so crazy to confess to you. But at the same time, we had known for a while what you were planning. So I was torn on what to do. And before I could decide, it was over. You were gone. I regretted it deeply that I didn't stop you. That I didn't turn back to save you and take you with us. I even hated myself for that.”

Akechi had tears in his eyes by now and his lip twitched. “You're an idiot, you know that?”

Akira grinned again. “I know. And I assume you meant me yesterday?”

Akechi looked away and mumbled. “Oh shut up…”

Akira countered. “Only if I can kiss you.”

Akechi blinked and looked up when he already felt Akiras lips on his.

It was sweet and careful. Nothing forceful or passionate. Just a very sweet addicting love. His eyes fluttered close and he kissed back softly. Wanting more of it. He didn't notice the tears that ran down his cheeks now, or his hand reaching up to grab into Akiras hair.

Akira tightened his embrace and kept kissing him for as long as their lungs allowed. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Akechis. “You're a very good kisser.”

Akechi blushed and pouted adorably. “I could say the same about you.”

Akira chuckled and stayed cuddled to him. Wiping his tears away softly. “I don't wanna get up now....but my body is craving for coffee.”

Akechi stifled a laugh and looked at him. “You have to choose though.”

Akira grinned again. “Then I'll stay with you.”

Akechi blushed and smiled softly. That look certainly suited him and made him very cute. Akira smiled happily and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment right now.

Akechi tried to stay calm somehow and felt all fluttery in his stomach. Not knowing what exactly it was. He remained still until he nearly napped away again. Feeling so very safe and warm in his arms.

It took another minute for him to fall asleep again. Even Akira dozed off.

 

The group slowly came to life a moment later and Ryujis surprised scream woke the rest of the group up with a jolt.

Yusuke groaned and sat up grumpily. Akechi winced and groaned slightly while he leaned more into Akira.

Akira sighed and kept his arms around Akechi while he lifted his head to look at the group. “Morning everyone.”

Akechi suddenly realized they were all watching. He nearly jumped out of bed and clutched his chest. Gasping in pain.

Morgana fell off the bed thanks to that and meowed in defiance. “What was that for...?”

 

Akira quickly sat up and worried. “You alright?” Akechi waved it off and tried to breathe deeply. Ryuji scratched his neck and pointed to the stairs. “We'll wait downstairs....” They slowly headed downstairs and left the two on the bed alone.

Akechi covered his face and groaned. “Dammit....”

Akira smiled softly at him. “Don't worry about it. They're not judging you or anything.”

Akechi shook his head vehemently. “That's not it at all! I just...! I just don't know what's going on! Suddenly everything is so....out of control! I don't know what to do anymore....”

Akira took Akechis hands down and made him look at him. “You'll be alright, no worries. And you are in control. If not, I'll help you, okay? Now breathe deeply and then we'll go down to get something to eat. You need your medication.”

Akechi slowly nodded and calmed down. Standing up weakly and then heading to the stairs.

 

Everyone of them looked disheveled so no one cared about their looks right now.

Akira immediately got behind the counter and started up some rice. //Sojiro must've sneaked in already and started the curry.// He smiled and went to get some plates. Handing each one a plate of curry once he filled them.

Afterwards he went to make coffee for everyone. Except Akechi, for him he made some tea for his stomach.   
Everyone ate already when Akira finally sat down. Akechi looked at him and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

The café was filled with calm conversations between them while they ate breakfast. They even started teasing one another because of their looks or their sleeping positions they had been in. Which sometimes was hilarious. Like Ryuji had layed sprawled over the couch with his head hanging down.

Yusuke had looked like a body in a coffin. All neat and unmoving.

Futaba had cuddled up to Ann and layed on her chest while Ann was drooling on her pillow. Haru and Makoto luckily had no such sleeping habits so they couldn't be teased.

However, did Ryuji soon speak up. “So eh...you two shared a bed?” Ann slapped his arm immediately. “Ryuji!” He gasped. “What?”

Akechi coughed on his tea and nearly spit it out when they talked about them.

Akira gently petted his back and answered for them. “We did. I couldn't let him sleep on the floor and you guys all took the futons and sleeping bags. So I sneaked into bed with him. He didn't notice until midnight.” He slightly lied and Akechi caught on to it. “Y-yeah....the night before I had…cuddled Morgana. I guess I must've mistaken Akira for a cat.” He slightly smirked when he said that.

Akira acted offended and laughed. The other's laughed too. Futaba then mentioned. “Akira is a big ol' cat. Like seriously! He sometimes appears out of nowhere and he moves like a cat too.”

They laughed more and Akechi mouthed a ‘thank you' to Akira who only nodded and smiled.

Akechi wanted to eat again when he felt Akira taking his hand under the table. Where no one could see them. He blushed a tiny bit and coughed to calm down. Continuing to eat now. Hoping very badly that no one would embarrass him any more now.


End file.
